Tavara
Tavara was a mage in Cythera during the days of the Third Tyrant. He had contact with the Undine, and worked with them. He led the colony of Abydos as well as the Cult of Scylla. He lives still as a lich in his fortress. Exile of the Mages The Second Tyrant was scared of Mages, so he exiled them in 152 A.T. It became illegal for any mage to be east of the Titans' Spine Mountains. Most of the mages moved to the previously-uninhabited western half of Cythera, where they founded Pnyx in 153 A.T. It is likely that Tavara was one of the mages exiled & a founding father of Pnyx, but this is not confirmed in the game. The Lost Settlement of Abydos Some of the Pnyx-settlers went on to form a second town in Western Cythera called Abydos, in 184 A.T. Abydos was also on the Western coast, south-west of Pnyx. This town was lead by Tavara. Abydos thrived for about 8 years, until it was destroyed by Tavara in 192 A.T. It is unknown why or how Tavara destroyed his town, though it is certain that the Undine were involved. When communication was cut off, Pnyx sent an expedition who reported that the inhabitants had mysteriously vanished, although the town was standing, their possessions remained, and there was no sign of violence. One report said it was as though a giant wave swept in from the Sea and erased all traces of life. Omen claimed that Tavara destroyed Abydos because the people rejected his leadership, though in Tavara's journal, Tavara said he was played as a fool when he (along with the Undine) destroyed Abydos. UrSylph asserts that Tavara still hopes to get revenge on the Undine for using him as a puppet. It is unknown what motives the Undine or Tavara would have for destroying Abydos. The Sapphire Books of Knowledge In its early days, Pnyx owned a collection of ten books called the Sapphire Books of Knowledge. One of these books, The Sapphire Book of Wisdom, was given to Tavara to help him lead Abydos. This book can be found in Tavara's workroom under Abydos, guarded by a demon. It is also possible Tavara had a role in the disappearance of the Book of Foundation. Tavara's Relationship with the Undine It is unknown how and when contact was established between Tavara and the Undine. The Undine destroyed Abydos with Tavara and also probably had some level of control over Tavara's Cult of Scylla. It is probable that the Undine taught Tavara sea-based magic, which could explain how Tavara discovered such things as reanimating corpses and the creation of demons. Tavara is the only human in the game who seemed to have significant understanding of the Undine. Although the Comana brothers (Myus, Naxos, and Darius) worked with the Undine for political gain, they were merely used as pawns and killed when it suited the Undine leader. Tavara appeared to have greater knowledge of the Undine and got far more power from them. In his journal, Tavara confesses that he's losing faith in the Undine and ponders about how to get revenge on them. Unfortunately, very little information about Tavara's relationship with the Undine is given, and many players believe it was intended to be expanded upon in the (abandoned) sequel to Cythera. The Cult of Scylla Magical Creatures The in-game book "Bestiary of Asilops, Magickal Beasts" briefly discusses the disturbing creatures found in the Inner Brotherhood and in Tavara's fortress. It is likely that Tavara has made some of each of these varieties of creatures, and possible that he invented all of them. The first creatures, golems, were at one time very common among Mages in Cythera. They are servants made of animated earth, and very useful; but unfortunately they became dangerous when they outlived their masters. Most golems have now been destroyed and the creation of them is forbidden. It is believed that the first golem was created in 663 A.T., however it is likely that they were invented by Tavara long before that. Three golems live in the underground level of the Inner Brotherhood stronghold, two golems live in Tavara's fortress, and another three golems live in the tunnels under Pnyx, which may possibly have been used by Tavara in his Pnyx days. The other creatures listed in Asilops' "Magickal Beasts" book are rarer and are only found in locations relevant to Tavara. Undead Servants and reanimated Skeletons are found in abundance in the Inner Brotherhood stronghold, and several Undead zombies also protect Tavara's fortress. These zombies are servants made by reanimating human corpses. The bodies used may have been those of the inhabitants of Abydos and/or those of the prisoners in the Inner Brotherhood stronghold. The same magic used to create a zombie can be used on a living human, making a lich. There are three liches in the Inner Brotherhood stronghold, as well as one in Tavara's fortress, which is almost certainly Tavara himself. It is unknown when Tavara and the three others became liches, and under what circumstances. Demons are the last creatures listed in Asilops' book, and they are similar to Golems except made of pure magic instead of earth. They attack with magic and cannot be hurt except by magic (including magically sharpened weapons). One demon lives in the tunnels under Pnyx, one in the workroom under Abydos, one in the underground level of the Inner Brotherhood stronghold, and four in Tavara's fortress. Tavara's Fortress Crystal Balls There are three crystal balls in Cythera, one green, one purple, and one blue. The green crystal ball is found in the tunnels under Pnyx, and it allows the user to see a long way ahead. The purple crystal ball is found in the Inner Brotherhood stronghold, and allows the user to detect secrets. The blue crystal ball is found in Tavara's fortress, and allows the user to see an extended area around them. Perhaps all three crystal balls once belonged to Tavara, and he left one in the tunnels under Pnyx; or perhaps all three originally belonged to the Pnyx fathers, and Tavara took two of them. The origins of the crystal balls are unknown, and there is no information about them in any books or dialogues in Cythera. References Books: -Journal of Tavara -Lost Settlement of Abydos -Lost Cult of Scylla -Report on the Hidden Chiefs and the Cult of Scylla -The Maze of Initiation -First Prophecy of Neleneus the Savant -Bestiary of Asilops Scrolls: -Letter from Tavara to Aeacus Dialogue: -Anisa (Prompts: Tyrants, Exile, Tavara, Abydos, Sapphire) -UrSylph (Prompts: Undine, Sense, History) -Abydos Ghosts -Omen (Abydos appearance) Hintbook: -History section, 152 A.T. - 204 A.T. Maps: -Abydos (& underground workroom) -Scylla Temple -Maze of Initation (& lower level) -First Stronghold (& underground level) -Second Stronghold (& appearance if you are not wearing the ring) Room descriptions: -Cult of Scylla, Outer Temple -Second Stronghold (Invisible) Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Historical Figures